


Beneath the Mask

by blazingEmblem



Series: ShuMako Week 2020 [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, F/M, First Kiss, ShuMako Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingEmblem/pseuds/blazingEmblem
Summary: It didn't matter if it was schoolwork or love.They were both very eager to lean.Written for Day One of Shumako Week 2020: Study Partners / Confessions.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: ShuMako Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601056
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61
Collections: ShuMako Week 2020





	Beneath the Mask

“I’ll be your study partner.”

He looked up at her, a surprised expression on his face.

“I imagine it must be really tough for you, keeping up with schoolwork.” she continued. “So, if you’re having trouble, then we could meet up at Leblanc and study together.”

“Are you sure?” he asked, looking hesitant. “You must be very busy too.”

“Not busy enough to not spend time with you.” she countered. “And I need to study myself, so I figured that we could do it together.”

“Well… all right.” he said, flashing an easygoing smile. “Sounds like a plan, Makoto!”

* * *

It all started with those words.

When she had offered to be his study partner.

She had noticed one time that Ren had been struggling to keep up with his schoolwork, so she offered to help him. It was the least she could do after all, for everything he did for the Phantom Thieves, as well as helping her expand her horizons.

With everything on his plate, it was no wonder he was struggling.

Before she joined the Phantom Thieves, she would never even consider helping him. She was ashamed of it now, but beforehand, she had believed everything the staff at Shujin told her without question.

About how he was nothing but a criminal.

While at school, he tried his hardest to keep quiet, not wanting to draw attention to himself.

But unfortunately, that only made people think he was creepy or heartless.

But she knew better.

Admittedly, another, more selfish reason for her offer to, was that she… really wanted to spend more time with him.hea

Ever since they went to the arcade together, she knew… he wasn’t heartless.

In fact, he had maybe the largest heart of anyone she knew.

And that was part of the reason she had fallen for him...

Even if he was unlikely to feel the same way about her, she really enjoyed spending time with him.

He was brave, heroic, empathetic, smart, and… well...

He was very handsome…

He also, in his efforts to expand her horizons, had always hang out with her, or encourage her to try new things, like the time he brought her to the arcade.

Sometimes, however, his suggestions could be a little ridiculous, like trying to get her to get her recognize different types of coffee just from their taste! Somehow, he was able to do it every single time! 

So here she was, with a bunch of tiny coffee cups in front of her, each filled with a different blend for her to try and remember by taste.

She felt like a complete and utter fool.

“You’re taking this really seriously.” Sojiro chuckled.

“I’m determined to see this through.” she said, her expression one of fierce determination despite the ridiculousness of the task.

“Well, all right.” Sojiro smiled at her, putting down another cup. “Let me know if you make any progress.”

“Thank you for this, Boss.” she said, sipping at her cups.

“Where is the boy, anyway?” Sojiro asked.

“He had to run some errands.” she said.

He was going to grab supplies from the doctor. Occasionally, she would offer to do the shopping for him, in an attempt to lighten his load.

So she was already acquainted with the doctor.

But she had to wonder…

Was Ren into older woman? The woman definitely gave off a mature vibe... 

Or maybe Ann? She was a model, after all, so she was a lot prettier…

And while she usually didn’t pay attention to gossip, she remembered overhearing some of her peers talking about how boys didn’t like girls who were assertive…

She shook her head, figuring that it was best not to dwell on things like that.

She wouldn’t want her feelings getting in the way of their friendship or the Phantom Thieves. 

* * *

He let out a loud sigh, walking back from the doctors. 

He was hoping to run a few tests and grab some stronger medicine, but that other doctor had been harassing Takemi-san again... 

Maybe it might be worth looking into him in the Metaverse.

His plans with the doctor falling short, he started making his way back to Leblanc, hoping to at least get some extra studying in. 

Especially now that Makoto was helping him, and with how smart she was, he was sure to improve.

It wasn’t just studying she helped him with, though. 

She had also offered to help him out with shopping for supplies.

So she was very kind, too.

Smart and kind and strong and…

Cute.

Unbelievably cute… especially now that he saw her, a serious expression on her face, looking over the various small cups of coffee in front of her.

She was so focused that she didn’t even notice him enter Leblanc.

“Well, I was going to make you some coffee, but I guess that isn’t necessary.” he chuckled.

“R-Ren!” she stammered, her face flush with embarrassment. “I thought you were stopping by the doctors!”

“Something came up.” he shrugged. “I’ll tell you about it later.”

He set to work brewing his own coffee.

As he finished the brew, he sat down across from her, a massive grin on his face.

“Getting some practice in?” he grinned.

“N-No!” she hastily said, beginning to squirm in her seat. “I was just… um…”

His grin only grew wider.

Since he had brought her to the arcade, witnessing her give small squeaks and gasps whenever they played together, he realized that beneath her prim and proper exterior… she really was something special.

She… meant a lot to him.

He had tried to deny it.

Try to tell himself that she was just his friend and second-in-command…

But his feelings for her were stronger than that.

But he also wanted the best for her, and for her to be happy. 

So for someone like her, who aspired to become a police commissioner, to get involved with him, a ‘delinquent’ with a criminal record…

It was for the best that he didn’t get involved with her.

“Ren?” 

“O-Oh, sorry.” he apologized. “I was just lost in thought.”

He glanced around at the various cups on the table.

“Can I…?”

“Oh, sure!” she said, passing him one of the cups.

He took a tiny sip of one of her tiny coffee cups, taking a moment to consider the flavor.

“Bourbon.” he answered with confidence.

Makoto glanced over at Sojiro.

“He got it.” 

“Urrgh…” Makoto groaned.

“Relax.” he chuckled, taking a sip from his own coffee. “I’m sure that you’ll be able to get it sooner or later.

“Well, what kind of coffee are you drinking?” she asked.

“Want me to brew you some?” he asked.

“I think I’ve had enough coffee for now.” she sighed. “Do you want to head upstairs to study?”

“Sure.” he nodded. “I guess we’ll have a bit more time now.”

* * *

The two Thieves headed upstairs, settling on the couch.

With her help, he was able to learn all of the topics he was struggling on and strengthen his understanding of the topics he had already learned, to the point that couldn’t possibly make mistakes. 

Still, he couldn’t help but keep his mind from wandering.

“Everything ok, Ren?” she asked.

“I was just thinking about Takemi-san.” he answered. “There was another doctor that was harassing her and her suppliers. I’m starting to get worried.”

She gave him a sweet smile. “You’re always looking out for other people.”

He could feel his cheeks start to flush just from her smile, so he tried to cover it with his palm “Y-Yeah… we might need to get involved, if things get any worse.”

“I’ll start drafting plans for Mementos and keeping stock of our supplies then.” she assured him. 

“Thank you.” he told her. “Hopefully everything will work out.”

“I’m sure they will.” she said. “How’s everything been going with you, by the way? Are you confident in what you’ve learned? Not feeling too overwhelmed?”

“I’m doing pretty good.” he grinned. “I’ve got a good grasp of everything so far.”

“Excellent.” she nodded. “In regards to our studying sessions, I wanted to ask you something.”

“Sure, go ahead.” he shrugged.

“There might be some days where I’m not able to study with you at Leblanc.” she pointed out. “So, I was wondering if we could study at school instead on some days.”

Immediately, his expression soured, a frown stretching across his face.

“Ren?” she asked, her tone noticeably worried. “I’m not being rude, am I?”

“No, your fine.” he said, looking away. “Everything’s fine. I’m just… really tired.”

She immediately saw through his lie. “Ren, tell me what’s wrong.” 

Again, he stayed quiet.

He couldn’t so weakness in front of the others. Not when they all relied on him as a pillar of support.

“Ren…”

He saw her reach up her hands towards his face, gently gripping his glasses.

“You don’t need to hide from me.” she whispered.

She carefully, as if they were the most precious treasure in the world, slid off his glasses

His mask.

Were it anyone else, he would have stopped them, and continued to hide.

But maybe it would be ok… to let her see what lied beneath his mask.

To let her know how he felt.

“I… I tried to study in the library before.” he muttered. “But whenever I do, I keep hearing whispers and rumors…”

“Ren…” she whispered. “I didn’t even consider… I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” he shrugged. “It’s just…”

“It bothers you, doesn’t it?” she assumed. 

He said nothing, instead turning away from her.

The last thing he wanted was to appear weak.

“Ren, it’s ok.” she assured him. “Anyone would be bothered in your situation.”

“It… does bother me a bit.” he admitted. “I’ll manage.”

Summoning up her courage, she slowly placed her hand on top of his.

“But you don’t deserve it.” she argued. “I could do something… bring it up with the staff or the teachers.”

“Please don’t do that.” he requested.

“Why not?”

“I… don’t want to burden you.” he muttered. “You don’t need to help out.”

“And why is that?” she asked, her eyes narrowing.

“Because… people have already started so many rumors about me.” he answered. “So, if you start hanging around me, then… they might start rumors about you too. And, I mean… with you being student council president and all, and wanting to be a police commissioner…”

“You think it would be better if I don’t associate with you much.” she finished.

“Well…”

He wasn’t sure what kind of reaction that he was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t anger.

She had a familiar glare, her assertive nature that he found admirable (and attractive) coming out.

“Ren Amamiya.” she said coldly. “Am I not a Phantom Thief?”

“You are, but-”

“And isn’t being a Phantom Thief all about helping people in need, even when they have no one else by their side? And isn’t that what a police officer should be too? If I wasn’t the type of person to help those in need, I would make for a poor Phantom Thief and a poor officer.”

“I know you have a strong sense of justice.” he told her. “But…”

Her expression softened, a sympathetic look on her face.

“I know you’re worried about me, and I appreciate it.” she acknowledged. “But I’m worried about you too. So please, let me help you.”

“You… really don’t mind?” he asked. “If other people start talking about you?”

“I don’t care what anyone has to say.” she assured him. “I’m not going to let what other people say dictate my life anymore. I’m going to make my own decisions. And… you mean too much to me…”

He desperately hoped that his heart practically beating out of his chest only sounded loud to him.

If she really didn’t mind his record… or the rumors… than maybe...

“They say so many horrible things about you.” she whispered. “About how you’re heartless or violent. But that’s not true.”

He took a deep breath, debating what he should say.

Not wanting to deny his feelings any longer, he decided to throw caution to the wind.

“If I am heartless… it’s because someone’s stolen my heart.” he told her.

“H-Huh?” she stammered.

“What about you?” he asked, brushing his thumb against her knuckles. “Do you… have anyone special in your heart?”

“I-I… um… well… my h-hearts beating really fast…” she whispered. “Maybe I had too much caffeine…?”

“Are you sure?” he cooed in a soft tone that made her heart flutter. “It might be something else.”

His gave her a devilish smile that seemed equally mischievous and inviting.

She could feel her heart beating out of her chest, her face flushed as red as a tomato, and her entire body melting under his gaze.

That... definitely wasn’t the coffee’s doing.

“My heart’s beating really fast too…” he whispered.

“B-But… you’ve barely touched your coffee…”

“Coffee doesn't make my heart beat like that.”

“Then…”

“There’s this girl…” he trailed off. “This incredibly beautiful, strong, intelligent, girl with such a strong sense of justice. Whenever she smiles, my heart skips a beat.”

He tilted his head, slowly closing the distance between them.

She didn’t pull away.

“And whenever she’s near… my heart beats really fast… because I’ve had feelings for her for so long.”

She leaned in.

His lips pressed against hers, and after a moment of surprise, she closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

Her heart might as well have been doing flips in her chest!

A few seconds later, they broke the kiss, both of them feeling slightly overwhelmed.

Makoto sat there, not saying a word, and each passing second made him more and more worried that he had screwed everything up.

“Makoto, I-I’m sor-”

“Ethiopian Sidamo?

“Huh?” he gasped, caught off guard.

“That’s the coffee you were drinking, right?” she asked.

“Um… yeah.” he stuttered. “You got it right.”

“Then… could I have a reward?” she cooed, a bashful smile on her face. “Another taste, maybe?”

“Another taste?” he repeated, head tilted in confusion. “I guess I could brew you ano-Mmmmph!

She quickly pulled him into another kiss.

This time, she wrapped her arms around him as she did so, smiling at him as they broke apart.

“Didn’t you say you had enough coffee?” he teased.

“I think I have an addiction.” she whispered.

* * *

Several coffee kisses later, they sat on the couch, relaxing together.

“Ren?”

“Yeah, Makoto?”

“Um… what are we now?” she asked, unsure where to go from here. “Are we… boyfriend and girlfriend now?”

Ren seemed thoughtful, as if he was wondering that himself. “I… think so?” he answered. “That’s… what I want, actually.”

“That’s what I want too.” she smiled, scooting a little closer.

Feeling a little bold, he wrapped his arm around her, but quickly stopped himself.

“Um…”

“I-It’s ok.” she whispered. “C-Cuddling is what couples do, right?”

“Y-Yeah, I think.” he nodded, bringing her into a side hug on the couch.

She stiffened for a bit, but after a few seconds, allowed herself to relax, resting her head on his shoulder.

“This is nice.” she smiled, closing her eyes.

“Yeah.” he agreed. “I could get used to this.”

He figured it was a blessing in disguise that he had had to get home early, as they still had at least another half hour before she had to leave.

“Um, Ren… if you’re having anymore issues…” she trailed. “Please, talk to me, ok? I want us to be equals, and that means both of us being able to talk to each other.”

“Thanks…” he said, offering a weak smile. “I just… I need to be the leader, so I don’t want to seem weak.”

“You may be the leader, but you’re still human.” She reminded him. “And one of the strongest people I know.”

“Still… doesn’t give off much of a roguish charm, does it?” he said, attempting a joke.

She glanced over at his glasses, still discarded on a nearby table.

“Actually… I think you’re even more handsome when you let yourself be vulnerable.” she admitted.

She could feel him pull her a little closer.

“Thanks…” he told her. “You… really are special to me, Makoto.”

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments.

Until she felt the need to inform him of something.

“Um… just so you know… I’m not really good at this sort of thing. I don’t really have any experience.” she admitted.

“That’s ok.” he smiled. “I don’t have any experience either.”

“Really?” she responded. “That’s… reassuring, actually. I… really want to be with you, but love and romance… isn’t exactly something you can learn from a textbook.”

He flashed her his biggest smirk, already knowing what he was going to say.

“I’ll be your study partner.”


End file.
